


Ещё одно приключение

by Anya_Sfinks



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Group Sex, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 18:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10418010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anya_Sfinks/pseuds/Anya_Sfinks
Summary: О странностях, изменах и о том, что кроет под собой каждый триумф.





	

— Хочешь заняться с нами сексом?

Сказать, что вопрос застал её врасплох — значит, нагло и беспринципно соврать. Елена оборачивается на Хлою, вальяжно прислонившуюся спиной к полуобрушенной колонне древней арки всего в какой-то паре дюймов по правую руку, и с минуту смотрит на неё, разинув рот и тщетно пытаясь переварить услышанное; в чувство её возвращает выпавшая из пальцев камера — насмерть, судя по звуку. Елена не делает ни единого движения, чтобы поднять её, но теперь хотя бы может выдавить из себя нечто, похожее на слова:

— Ч… Чего?

— Хочешь. Ли. Ты. Заняться. С нами. Сексом, — повторяет Хлоя, делая паузы между словами, как будто разговаривает с умственно отсталой, и Елена себя такой и ощущает — потому что её мозг категорически отказывается понимать вопрос.

Хотя нет, не так. Вопрос-то она понимает, а вот как на него ответить…

Ещё полторы недели назад у неё не возникло бы ни единого сомнения на этот счет — нет, спасибо за приглашение, конечно, но нет. То, что Хлоя и её нынешняя напарница, Надин Росс, если не в отношениях, то спят вместе уж точно, Елена поняла, ещё даже не сойдя с трапа самолета. Может, её натренированное чутье журналиста ей подсказало, а может, пара синяков от укусов над ожерельями Хлои и слишком по-хозяйски лежащая на её талии рука Росс. Они встретили её в аэропорту Джакарты, и, если Хлое она была рада — последний раз они виделись после Атлантиды песков, на их с Нейтом свадьбе, — то о Надин того же Елена сказать не могла. Слишком мало времени прошло, и она все ещё вскакивала по ночам от грохота рушащихся камней в её кошмарах.

Эту женщину Елена побаивалась до сих пор, даже спустя недели работы бок о бок.

— С какой именно целью мы здесь? — спросила Елена сразу, как только они добрались до машины перед терминалом. — По телефону ты говорила про какой-то путь к развалинам Шривиджаи. Что это, храм?

Хлоя повернулась к ней с встречным вопросом:

— Бывала в Риме?

Не совсем понимая связь, Елена утвердительно кивнула.

— Римская империя весьма щедро производила разную архитектуру, и не дожила какие-то пару столетий до седьмого века нашей эры, на который пришелся расцвет малайского царства Шривиджаи, — Хлоя завела мотор и мягко вывела джип на магистраль, не отвлекаясь от рассказа. — Однако зародившаяся в ней традиция возводить арки в ознаменование побед или важных исторических событий осталась. Триумфальную арку Джая-наса построили в честь завоевания Зондского пролива — по официальной версии, — но некоторые источники утверждают, что под её основанием замуровали сокровища Оранг Лаутов, коренных индонезийских пиратов, в знак их верности царю и на случай, если ход войны изменится в худшую сторону. Вот их мы и хотим найти.

— Звучит очень… интересно, — Елена запнулась самую малость, потому что на языке так и вертелось слово «опасно», но, в конце концов, она сама сюда прилетела, никто её насильно не тащил. — Я нужна как дополнительный стрелок?

— И как водитель. Если я права, груза будет много — и вывозить его надо будет быстро, вдвоем нам никак не справиться.

— И что я получу, в таком случае?

— Помимо моей признательности и потрясающего сюжета, который я точно не смогу отговорить тебя снимать? — Хлоя усмехнулась. — Десять процентов от того, что найдем.

Елену такое положение дел вполне устроило.

Работы было мало — в основном они только бродили по джунглям, лишь изредка перебираясь из города в город, так что снимать однообразные зеленые заросли Елена бросила после второго дня, — и, может, это и стало причиной того, что её начало клинить на отношениях Надин и Хлои. Это было совершенно не её дело — но Елена из раза в раз наблюдала их неслучайные прикосновения, поцелуи украдкой, и то, как они смотрели друг друга, и от этого чувствовала себя... Странно.

Потом она стала замечать взгляды на себе, и это было ещё страннее. Смотрела не только Хлоя — если уж начистоту, Надин бросала на неё слишком заинтересованные взгляды куда чаще. Елена поспешно отворачивалась каждый такой раз и отчаянно крутила пальцами кольцо на безымянном, уговаривая себя, что это ей просто кажется, и все от недотраха: с Нейтом она не виделась уже очень давно. А последний секс был и того раньше — после Либерталии тот почти сразу умчал вместе с Салли и новообретенным братом куда-то на восток, отложив их планы отправиться к берегам Малайзии на неопределенный срок, а на предложение Хлои Елена согласилась за день до его возвращения из чистой мести, прикрывшись оправданием, что и без мужа может исследовать Южно-Китайское море.

Как назло, в голову лезли воспоминания про Непал. У неё с Хлоей всего-то пару раз было, и не лучшим образом, потому что раны Елены ей изрядно мешали, но все равно отпечаталось на подкорке, и теперь царапало и без того взбудораженное сознание Елены.

На третью или четвертую ночь их пребывания на Суматре, спустя неделю после начала работы, Елена проснулась от того, что из соседней комнаты раздавались приглушенные стоны и крики; кричала в основном Хлоя, и, если бы их экспедиция не отличалась от всех прочих полным отсутствием вооруженной конкуренции и перестрелок, Елена сказала бы, что ей латают рану, и не одну. За её голосом стонов Надин было практически не слышно; может, именно это заставило её прислушиваться. Елена очнулась, только когда почувствовала собственную руку в промокших насквозь пижамных шортах.

В тот раз она подумала, что изменит не то, что Нейту, но и самой себе, если допустит хотя бы мысль о сексе с кем-то из них. Ещё через две ночи Елена кусала подушку, чтобы не стонать слишком громко, и с силой загоняла в себя пальцы в такт поскрипыванию пружин из соседней комнаты. Она пыталась оправдать себя, насильно вспоминая её лучшие ночи с Нейтом — но кончить ей удалось только на мысли, как Хлоя стоит перед ней на коленях и впивается губами в её клитор, как тогда, в Непале.

Дальше становилось все хуже. Днем Надин запросто могла прижать Хлою где-нибудь в лесу, если ей того хотелось, безо всякой оглядки на то, что Елена шла в паре шагов позади — ей приходилось забирать как можно дальше в сторону и битый час слушать их стоны, — а ночью все повторялось, только Елена уже не могла уйти.

Они как будто специально провоцировали её.

Очередным утром она застала их на кухне — и Хлоя даже не попыталась сделать вид, что они просто целуются, только чуть склонила голову, подаваясь бедрами навстречу пальцам Надин и не сводя глаз с застывшей на пороге Елены:

— Прости, солнышко. Надеюсь, мы не сильно тебя смущаем?

Наверное, тогда Елена серьезно рисковала схватить тепловой удар, так у неё горело лицо.

— Д-да, ничего. Ваши отношения меня не касаются, — как можно безразличней пожав плечами, пробормотала она и, развернувшись, ушла прочь из номера.

Это как будто послужило своеобразным переломом: с того утра все поутихло, по крайней мере, Надин и Хлоя не вели себя так вызывающе — до этого самого момента. Когда они, наконец, нашли триумфальную арку царя Джая-наса, под фундаментом которой должно было быть сокрыто несметное богатство.

Елена вовремя вспоминает, что ей все же нужно ответить.

— Хочешь изменить своей подруге у неё на глазах?

— Я сказала «с нами», а не «со мной». К тому же, какая это измена, если ни к чему тебя не обязывает? Да, я сейчас для твоей совести это говорю, — Хлоя легко отталкивается от колонны, делает шаг к Елене — между ними почти не остается воздуха, — и протягивает руку так, что совсем немного не хватает до прикосновения.

Иллюзия, как будто у Елены ещё есть шанс отказаться.

Это настолько неправильно, что даже не верится в реальность происходящего, но вместо того, чтобы ударом откинуть ладонь Хлои, вскочить в один из джипов неподалеку и уехать, Елена сама подается ей навстречу, признавая победу за Хлоей — и та безошибочно это считывает. На губах Хлои проскальзывает ухмылка за секунду до того, как она подхватывает Елену под затылок и целует, сразу глубоко проникая языком в её рот и задевая чувствительное нёбо.

Елена так увлекается этим поцелуем, что напрочь забывает, что рядом с ними есть ещё одна женщина — поэтому испуганно распахивает глаза, когда слышит хруст веток папоротника рядом, и натыкается взглядом прямо на появившуюся в боковом проеме арки Надин. У неё на лице ни единой эмоции, но Елене на миг кажется, что её глаза полыхают гневом, поэтому она подается прочь от Хлои, пытаясь разорвать поцелуй. Конечно, та ей не дает, и отстраняется, только когда Елена с силой упирается ладонями ей в грудь — но Надин вдруг оказывается так близко, что касается грудью её плеча. Её губы накрывают рот Елены, едва та успевает глотнуть немного воздуха — Надин целует даже жестче, чем Хлоя, и их двоих на неё одну слишком много, так, что она даже не знает, почему так яростно хватается за них — в попытке вырваться или притянуть поближе.

— Тише, солнышко, нам некуда торопиться, — бормочет Хлоя ей в шею, перебирая легкими укусами кожу под самой кромкой волос, — и противоречит сама себе, спешно дергая пряжку ремня Елены. Её слишком отвлекают губы Надин, — или, может, её ладони, которые, задрав майку к самым подмышкам, теперь настойчиво сжимают грудь Елены, — так что она не замечает, как её джинсы оказываются у самых лодыжек, сразу вместе с бельем. Надин выбирает именно этот момент, чтобы прервать поцелуй и, отстранившись, окинуть плотоядным взглядом все её тело от шеи вниз, задерживаясь на спутанных светлых волосах на лобке. Елене необъяснимо хочется прикрыться руками, но Хлоя не дает ей, сжимает левое — конечно, левое — запястье, почти до боли отводит на себя, и ловит в поцелуй её губы, стоит Елене обернуться к ней. Воздуха уже почти не хватает; Хлоя отстраняется, только когда по телу Елены прокатывается судорога, не похожая на дрожь удовольствия, и произносит, не отрывая взгляда:

— На колени.

Елена не успевает спросить, как она сможет встать на колени с заломленной рукой, и шокировано молчит, наблюдая, как на землю послушно опускается Надин, — потому что даже в самой безумной фантазии она не могла представить себе бывшую военачальницу целой армии в таком уязвимом положении. Ей приходится прикусить язык, чтобы не ляпнуть ненароком, что до сих пор она считала распределение ролей в их паре с точностью обратным. Хлоя вдруг тянет её назад — так, что она чуть не падает, запутавшись ногами в джинсах, — но вместо этого упирается задницей в обрушенный фундамент арки.

— Так-то лучше, правда? — мурлычет Хлоя ей на ухо, не отпуская её руку. — Раздвинь ноги шире, солнышко.

Её тон не терпит возражений — Елена разводит в стороны колени, открываясь перед жадным взглядом Надин, и даже немного краснеет от этого. Невольный стон вырывается из её глотки, когда Надин в одно движение облизывает её промежность, скользкую от смазки, и забирает в рот напрягшийся до боли клитор, — Елена зарывается пальцами в её кудри, сжимает их наверняка почти до боли, но та совершенно не реагирует, только усерднее гладит языком её плоть.

Она не замечает, когда к нему присоединяются влажные от слюны пальцы Хлои, поэтому почти кричит, когда в неё входят сразу четыре, до самых костяшек; запрокинув голову, Елена видит своды арки над ними сквозь слезы — высеченные на них фигуры людей, кораблей и животных, свитые в сложные композиции битв, расплываются и смешиваются в дикую сюрреалистичную абстракцию. Может, ей мерещится в бреду возбуждения, а может, так и есть на самом деле, но каждое лицо скалится в гримасе победоносной насмешки. Может, все они смеются над ней.

Если бы Нейт видел её такой, наверное, он снял бы свое кольцо намеренно, на этот раз.

Содрогаясь от оргазма, Елена случайно задевает ногой что-то — и под арку выкатывается заплесневевший от времени человеческий череп.

Он — почти как откровение ей. Триумфальные арки строятся на костях, и под каждым триумфом кроются бесчисленные жертвы. Елене даже напрягаться не надо, чтобы представить себя таким же скелетом у подножия арки побед Хлои. Одним из многих.

Натягивая джинсы на место, Елена думает, что уедет следующим же утром…

…и послушно кивает на просьбу остаться.


End file.
